Doom
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: (Kyouya' s POV) Había meditado por tanto tiempo en la manera en que quería verte aceptar que soy mejor que tú… que aceptaras que te he derrotado, ... dominarte… poseerte… [KyouyaxGinga] Advertencia: Hard Yaoi/Lemon.


**Doom.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(27 de Diciembre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Había meditado por tanto tiempo en la manera en que quería verte aceptar que soy mejor que tú… que aceptaras que te he derrotado. "Dominarte… Poseerte…" Fic Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyouya. Fic ambientado en Metal Fight Beyblade 4D.

**Rating**: M (18+)

**Genero**: Angst, Romance, Crime, Hurt, Lemon (Creo que estoy exagerado.)

**Advertencias**: Contiene Hard-Yaoi, (Relaciones sexuales explicitas HombrexHombre) Posible violación. (Sino soportas este tipo de lectura NO leas, no quiero quejas después).

Notas de la Autora:

¡Homofóbicos huyan! No quiero quejas después.

**Aclaraciones:**

–… Diálogos;

"..." Pensamientos.

**Episodio 00: DOOM.**

Kyouya' s POV.

Había meditado por tanto tiempo en la manera en que quería verte aceptar que soy mejor que tú… que aceptaras que te he derrotado. Contemplando aquéllas orbes color miel, llenas de amabilidad, seguridad y valor… jamás creí quererlas ver desde arriba, hacía abajo, donde yo pudiese dominarlas… aunque fuese con tan sólo mi mirada.

Aquella arrogancia tuya me desconcertaba, ya que por más que los buscaba, no encontraba los sentimientos egoístas que por lo regular la acompañan, si, tu arrogancia era extraña, y casi siempre la acompañaba una sonrisa apenada o modesta, y al principio me sentía asqueado de ella, pero contradictoriamente atraído.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a notarlo: tu admiración, tu respeto y… tu aprecio. Tomabas con bastante importancia mi opinión y mis comentarios, incluso creí verte decepcionado y hasta triste, cuando no estaba cercanamente de acuerdo contigo. La verdad, que no me gusta que la gente me admire, yo no necesito nada de eso; lo que yo quería de ti no era admiración, era algo más… algo que no era digno de un amigo…

"Dominarte… Poseerte…"

Yo sabía que eso no estaba bien, y me alejé de ti para dejar de pensar de esa manera tan terrible. Además te lancé un par de reproches y de insultos para que me dejaras ir… pero, lo que ví en tu rostro me sorprendió…, no te enojaste como lo esperé, y gracias a eso, mis pensamientos no se detuvieron. Y cuando volví, te ví sorprendido, he indeciso, como si esperaras que te aprobara antes de actuar, extrañamente eso me irritó; verte dudar en situaciones tan precarias me desespera, porque tú no eres así, pero más tarde tu amiga la mecánica me lo recalcó:

"Dudó, pero al final tu presencia le devolvió la confianza".

Me encontré meditando en todo esto mientras caminaba en aquel oscuro sitio, en esas míticas ruinas en América, y mientras andaba sobre aquellos legendarios pasillos me encontré contigo, te mire fijamente y luego te vi sonreírme, al principio contento después, un poco apenado, con humildad, como siempre. Me agradeciste por volver a ayudarles y… enseguida te despediste.

–¿Por qué te despides…?

…eso me desconcertó, pero enseguida supe el por qué: Aseguraste que yo me iría de nuevo, pero eso no me desconcertó tanto como lo que dijiste después… ¡Te disculpaste!

"¿Disculparte…?"

…te disculpaste por haberte metido en mi camino otra vez; después te diste vuelta, y comenzaste a caminar lejos de mi, como si nada, después de haber dicho todo aquello… como si yo no estuviera detrás de ti aún… Y eso de verdad que me enfureció, por lo que corriendo hacía ti te jalé del hombro y te arrojé contra una pared, o columna, o bordo ¡No importa! El punto es que ahora te aprisioné contra la pared…

–¿Tan sólo una simple disculpa…?

Eso no, tienes que responsabilizarte de tus actos, y lo que vi en tus ojos en ese momento no creí verlo antes… era miedo; la admiración se convirtió en miedo y el respeto en confusión. Sé que sonreí en cuanto te tuve bajo aquella situación, porque esa es la sumisión que espera el Rey de las bestias:

"Si te haz convertido en una presa, resignación y entrega, es inútil pelear".

–…Ginga…

…murmure y me incliné hasta tu rostro, perdiéndome en tus intensos ojos color miel, entrecerré los míos y con mi mano alcé tu rostro de manera algo busca, para atrapar tus labios en un demandante beso, ese fue mi primer objetivo. Comencé a lamer tu labios, a chuparlos… y después a morderlos… tú sólo haz temblado, sólo puedo ver como cierras tus ojos, pero sin intentar escapar de mi prisión. Con más decisión comencé a devorar esos rosados y tersos contornos; con mis dedos aprieto un poco tu mandíbula para obligarte a abrir tus labios y poder acceder a tu boca, pero cuando irrumpí en aquella dulce cavidad, fue mi turno de temblar al probar tu sabor; tu lengua se dejó llevar por la mía sucumbiendo en el acto, permitiéndome todo el control de este embriagante beso, mientras que nuestras salivas se mezclan adoptando una consistencia dulce, deliciosa y lasciva, llena de deseos; tratas inútilmente de escapar, pero ya te tengo completamente aprisionando.

–Kyouya… –murmuras jadeando en el momento en que he dejando el apasionando beso para repartir besos por todo tu rostro: tus mejillas, tu frente… tus ojos, y por último mis labios se encuentran con tu cuello, el cual enseguida lleno de besos y pequeñas mordidas, mis manos rodean tu cuerpo, rápidamente, desfajando tu camiseta, y al tiempo que mis brazos se enredan en tu torso, y mis dedos acarician esa tibia piel, van dejándola al descubierto.

Temblando como un ratón asustado aferras tus manos a mi ropa y tan sólo la sujetas sin intentar apartarme, te ves como paralizado por el miedo, como si aún sabiendo del peligro no pudieses escapar, por que el miedo es más fuerte que tú, y no sabes ni como ni a donde huir.

Apoyo mi peso contra ti y la pared, mis manos que han tocado tu piel y mis brazos, permanecen enredados a tu alrededor, tu cálido cuerpo parece titiritar de frío, y yo deseo hacer mío ese calor, pero ahora no hago más que contenerte entre mis brazos, entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Tú no te mueves, pero escucho como respiras agitado y tus manos firmemente aferradas a la ropa de mis costados no se atreven a cambiar su posición, más lo que siento es como recargas tu sien en mi cuello; y el que tiembla ahora soy yo al sentir tu abochornado aliento chocar contra mi cuello… y eso me hace que de manera instintiva te apriete más contra mi…

"Deseo que mi calor se vuelva parte de ti para que no desees separarte nunca".

Sin soltarte bajo un poco mi rostro, tus cabellos acarician mi cara, cierro mis ojos y beso esos mechones rojos y brillantes… alzas el rostro para mirarme y apenas te miro me inclino para volver a besar esa boca que ya es mía, mientras que mis manos bajan por tu torso y cadera hasta tocar tu trasero, y con ambas manos lo aprieto, pegando tu cadera contra la mía de frente, percibiendo como nuestras entrepiernas se rozan descaradamente. Rompes con el beso para gemir y ponerte completamente rojo… casi del color de tus brillantes cabellos. Aprietas con más fuerza mi ropa con tus manos y te recargas de mi pecho jadeando…

–Ky…Kyou…ya…

Cierro mis ojos y disfruto escuchar tu pesado aliento y tu voz lánguida decir mi nombre, pero mis manos no se detienen siguen acariciando con parsimonia ese hermoso trasero, lento, suave, ligeramente frío, pero que al contacto comienza a tomar un agradable calor…

–Ginga…

Te escucho gemir muy bajito, muy suave, estas completamente ruborizado, y algunas lágrimas asoman por tus ojos.

"Eres mi prisionero, ya no puedes escapar, aunque lo intentes".

Una de mis manos se ocupa de apretar una de tus nalgas mientras que la otra se va al frente en donde atrapa tu entrepierna sin ninguna delicadeza, apretándola también… y siento como reaccionas ante esa caricia, lanzando un grito ahogado, alzando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, apretándolos, al tiempo que tus rodillas se doblan y te sujetas de mis hombros para no caer, como si no pudieras sostenerte en pie. Comienzo a acariciar tu pene de arriba a abajo, y busco tu rostro para ver tu reacción ante ello, pero bajas la cara y te ocultas…, desafortunadamente para ti, eres más pequeño que yo, por lo que sin ningún problema clavo una rodilla entremedio de tus piernas dejándola apoyada en la pared, y eso parece ponerte más nervioso tanto que puedo ver como mueves la cabeza negando y como apenas una queja escapa de tus labios, como si suplicaras para que me detenga, pero contradictoriamente tu cuerpo parece brincar de la excitación en cuanto _te sientas_ en mi pierna y _disfrutas_ de lo que mis manos le hacen a tu cuerpo, marcando un ritmo hipnotizante, lleno de morbo y lascivia…

…Y me pregunto… ¿Cómo puedes ser tú quien incites algo así, siendo un ser tan puro? Pero, repentinamente me doy cuenta de que en realidad es como si yo te estuviera pervirtiendo o corrompiendo… y cínicamente me doy cuenta también, de que no me importa hacerlo, porque incluso, si viera salir de tu espalda un par de alas blancas sería capaz de trozarlas para que no intentaras volar lejos de mi… para que jamás puedas irte de mi infierno de placer... no tengo planes de dejarte ir, y casi sin darme cuenta, ya te encuentras sentado en mi pierna, si, aquella que puse en medio de las tuyas, pero, he apoyado mi pie en un borde de la barda, y gracias a ello alcancé la altura suficiente para mantenerte acorralado… ya he desabrochado tu pantalón, lo he bajado lo suficiente al igual que el mío… y ahora cojo nuestras erecciones, para frotarlas, la una con la otra, tu estas aferrado a mi y jadeas de manera descontrolada… y yo… ya no resisto más, esa visión tuya frente a mi…

…Te levanto un poco, dejo caer tu cadera cerca de mi cintura, para de esa extraña y algo complicada manera penetrarte, sé que lo he hecho sin ninguna delicadeza, pues tú haz gritado, pero poco me ha importado, tomo tus caderas y las embisto con rapidez contra la pared, para calmar mis deseos de ti…

"Ahora eres mío"

…pero tu calor, y el como tu ardiente interior me aprieta de manera sumamente deliciosa me hace refrenarme, tan sólo por un instante, para observar al hermoso ángel que tengo en mis brazos,… pero estas llorando, y mi corazón se estremece de tal forma que no dudo en atrapar tus rosados y deliciosos labios con los míos, rodeándote firmemente entre mis brazos… sin embargo, tus lagrimas no dejan de caer… me acercó a tu cara otra vez y bebo tus lagrimas, cálidas y saladas con mi lengua, mientras que mi cadera marca un ritmo suave para seguir envistiéndote…

Ahora estoy cerrando los ojos, pero, después de ver tus lagrimas comprendí algo… en realidad no puedo volver a ser quien fui… no, por que desde que entraste a mi vida no puedo ser así, es por ti que he cambiado tantas cosas y es a ti a quien yo deseo… amar… las lágrimas también han saltado a mis ojos, el dolor que me causa haberte hecho daño, y saber que de ninguna manera lo repararé…, pero de pronto siento como tus brazos me rodean en un auténtico abrazo, el primero que recibo de ti, desde que empecé esto…, estas completamente aferrado a mi, y de esa manera haz conseguido regresar mi alma a mi cuerpo…

–Perdóname… –sale de mis labios.

–Sigue… –escapa de los tuyos…

Mis ojos tiemblan de la sorpresa…

"¿Haz dicho que siga….?"

No sé que hacer, quizás sea la primera vez en mi vida que no lo sé, nunca he necesitado la opinión de alguien para hacer las cosas, tomo mis propias decisiones y cometo errores sin responsabilizar a nadie más que a mi mismo por llevarlas acabo… sigo sintiendo tus brazos rodearme en ese fuerte abrazo, y tu mirada sigue oculta de mi…

Hacerte mío estaba entre mis más bajos pensamientos, en mi mente sucia…, pero, tu cuerpo es tan puro que cualquier acto por más vil que este sea cambia de color, convencido de que haga lo que haga me odiarás al final, te abrazo, y apoyo mi barbilla en tu cabello de fuego, al tiempo que comienzo a envestirte de nuevo, está vez con más delicadeza, a diferencia del inicio…, tu tiemblas, me abrazas con más fuerza y te escucho gemir, y mi cuerpo se agita de la excitación, todavía no acabo de comprender como es posible que causes ese efecto tan erótico, mientras más lo pienso más siento que mi corazón se romperá en cualquier momento, tengo que alejar de mi mente lo que haz echo conmigo, es la contradicción que me hace desear amarte, y al mismo tiempo te odia por haberte atrevido a invadirme y a cambiar mi modo de pensar.

De pronto te sueltas de mi, y te recargas contra la pared jadeando agitadamente debido al placer que sientes, y como si se tratase del espectáculo más impresionante, aunque para mi lo es, te veo danzar sobre mi, entregándome tu ser, esa imagen tuya, tan vulnerable, tan erótica y corrompible ante mis ojos, reactiva mis instintos, te aprisiono contra la pared y con mi lengua recorro todo tu cuello, hasta llegar a esa rosada boca que respira de manera agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento, la cual capturo ansioso, en un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo, te tomo de las manos y las pego contra la pared, dejándote completamente inmóvil y a mi merced, y siento que colapsaré en cuanto percibo que estás respondiendo a mis labios, tratando de seguirme el paso; suelto una de tus muñecas para llevar mi mano entremedio de nuestros cuerpos y aprisionar tu erección nuevamente, acción que te hace lanzar un suspiro profundo y largo…

…parto tus labios con mi lengua entrando en esa cálida cavidad, recorriéndola con mi lengua de manera posesiva, al tiempo que mí mano recorre toda tu erección estimulándote. Aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas, haciéndote gritar y arquear tu espalda…

…Estas fuera de ti, te haz entregado completamente a mi infierno de placer, moviendo tu cadera sobre mí, para aumentar el contacto, si es que es posible, tu interior está hirviendo, me está quemando, tan doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo, no me importaría estar así contigo hasta el final, si es que es verdad que el mundo está por derrumbarse, después de poseerte, de tener tu cuerpo, ya no me importa lo que suceda después, morir ya no me importa.

Salgo lentamente de ti, y tú suspiras al sentir que abandono tu cuerpo, te tomo con cuidado y quedamos hincados en el suelo, pero te rodeo entre mis brazos desde tu espalda, te dejas abrazar no pones objeción, pero esto no se trata tan sólo de un abrazo, desde esa posición entro nuevamente en ti, parece ser que tu interior se ha ensanchado lo suficiente pues sólo haz suspirado al sentir mi invasión, tu respiración vuelve a acelerarse en cuanto me comienzo a mover entrando y saliendo de ti al tiempo que reparto varios besos en tu espalda y en tu cuello. Das repentinamente un fuerte gemido al tiempo que te vienes en un tercer orgasmo, y yo termino en tu interior, después de ello te abrazo con fuerza todavía sin salir de ti…

"…no quería que ésto terminara"

No quiero regresar a la cruda realidad, pero una sacudida en todo el lugar me hace despertar de mi insensatez, más a un cuando un par de pequeñas piedras y polvo ruedan muy cerca de nosotros y el olor a tierra es inevitable. Hincado como estas te recargo un poco de la pared y te observo, tienes los ojos entrecerrados y estas ruborizado, tienes el rostro mojado por las lagrimas que por tus mejillas corrieron y el resto de tu piel brilla por el sudor y el esfuerzo, por lo que acabamos de hacer, eso sumado a tu ropa toda desarreglada, es la imagen más bella que he visto en ti desde que te conozco, y no me importa si mi pensamiento es perverso…

…después tomo tu erección en mis manos, pero esta vez sólo para limpiarte del semen que haz derramado, tiemblas a mi tacto, sonrío levemente y limpio lo que ha quedado en mis manos con mi lengua degustándote…, quizás es mi imaginación, pero creo que estas más ruborizado que antes; una vez que he retirado todo el semen de ti, te arreglo la playera y el pantalón, para después dirigirme a mi mismo, y con mis manos hago conmigo lo mismo que he hecho contigo, mi mano queda cubierta de mi propio semen y casi al tiempo que alzo mi mano para decidir que hacer con todo eso, siento como la tomas con tus dedos y la observas…, no sé por qué, pero soy incapaz de decir algo, nos quedamos en silencio por tan sólo unos segundos, pero para mi pareciera que son varios minutos, y repentinamente te veo acercar mi mano hasta tu cara y comienzas a lamer lo que hay en ella, un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal al verte hacer eso… después de todo lo ocurrido… y de lo que me atreví a hacerte… me he quedado como una estatua contemplándote, entonces cuando tu pequeña lengua termina con lo que está en mi mano te veo decididamente inclinarte hacía mi pelvis… yo trato de alejarme…

–…¡Ginga Espe…! Ahhh…

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa ante lo que haces… tu… te has agachado; haz metido mi erección por completo en tu boca, y ahora mismo me estas dando el mejor sexo oral que halla tenido alguna vez en mi vida… todavía creo que es producto de mi mente sucia, pero no, puedo ver y sentir tus brillantes cabellos rojos acariciar mi estómago al estar inclinado frente a mi, deleitándote, siento tu cálida boca deslizarse sobre "mi", y tu lengua dándome tiernas y magnificas caricias… es contradictorio como algo tan erótico puede ser tan tierno… y me rió mentalmente al recordar que es porque se trata de ti… siento como el calor se agolpa en mi cara, y me siento realmente ridículo al estar ruborizado por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, mis sentimientos salen a flote, por lo que llevo mi mano a tus cabellos hundiendo mis dedos en ellos, acariciándote; de esa manera te indico que me gusta lo que haces…

El lugar vuelve a estremecerse… y más polvo y más piedras caen. Deseo que sigas, pero esto me preocupa, por lo que te levanto y termino de acomodarte la ropa y termino de arreglar la mía también…

–…Kyouya…

Casi brinco al escucharte llamarme, y… la verdad es que tengo miedo de escuchar lo que dirás…

–¿…Recuerdas lo que te dije en África hace dos semanas?

Mi vista sigue clavada en el suelo, no soy capaz de mirarte, de hecho, trato de olvidar la manera en que me comporté ese día…

–¿Por qué? –finalmente digo de manera algo cortante y fría, no sé por que lo he hecho.

–… Vivir es fantástico…–dices de pronto y recargado de la pared te veo sonreír con los ojos cerrados– vivir es equivocarte… vivir es llorar y sentirte mal algunas veces –inclinas el rostro abriendo tus ojos color miel, pero también evitando mirarme–, pero no es sólo eso… vivir es compartir con los demás todo eso, lo que sea…, no importa que tan malo sea –alzas la vista y al fin me miras, lo sé, no por que yo te mire, sino porque siento tu mirada sobre mi. –…, porque… mientras se tiene vida, todo es importante y maravilloso…

–… –El hecho de que no te mire no quiere decir que no te escuche con atención, porque de hecho lo hago.

–Es por eso que yo decidí luchar, y lo seguiré haciendo, para proteger a la tierra y proteger a todas las personas que están aquí…

–… –Eso me recuerda mucho a las palabras que me dijo Yuu en las montañas de Centroamérica.

–Kyouya… –me nombras y escucho como te pones de pie– lamento mucho si… alguna vez… te obligué a hacer algo que tú no querías…

"¿Qué?" Mis pensamientos no podrían ser de mayor sorpresa ante eso último que haz dicho, y es en ese momento en que alzó la vista y te observo, me estas sonriendo, pero…

–Lamento también si te hice algún daño al arrastrarte con mis decisiones y mis acciones… en verdad, lo lamento…

–¡…! –Tus ojos parecen querer llorar aunque haces todo por contenerte y yo todavía no puedo creer lo que he escuchado… ¿Es que acaso morí? ¿El techo de estas ruinas colapsó, me mató y estoy ahora mismo "viviendo" en el Infierno?

–Aunque siento a veces que mis fuerzas no serán suficientes… yo… –haz bajado tanto la voz que apenas puedo escuchar lo último que haz dicho– … no soy tan fuerte como tú… –eso sale como un susurró y se escucha frustración en tu voz, al tiempo que soy capaz de ver como un par de lágrimas escapa de tus ojos, y aunque las secas de inmediato con el dorso de tu mano, no puedes alzar el rostro, y frustrado aprietas tu puño fuertemente, sosteniéndolo contra tu frente; lo haces para ocultar tu llanto ya que al parecer eres consciente de que más lágrimas te traicionarán y saldrán aunque tú las estés conteniendo.

–… –Me levanto del suelo lentamente y me quedo frente a ti mirándote, y me siento culpable al recordar todo lo malo que he hecho antes y después de conocerte– Gin…

–¡Ya sé que ya haz tomado tu decisión! –me interrumpes algo precipitado– …y yo no quiero interferir en ella, pero… yo… –te interrumpes de decir algo que de verdad ignoro–, ¡No quiero ser egoísta! –pareces aclararlo y al fin levantas el rostro y me encaras con tus mieles líquidas y brillantes por las ganas de llorar, pero aun así mostrando una implacable fortaleza– Pero si algo verdaderamente malo fuera a pasar yo tan sólo… –me suplicas algo con la vista que tus labios son incapaces de convertir en la palabras…

Yo aparto la vista…

–Ya es suficiente… –digo– deja de decir cosas que no van contigo…

Yo sé que todos tenemos miedo, y sé que tu también lo tienes, no es la primera vez que te veo llorar, pero es cuanto tu lloras cuando yo siento miedo, porque eso tan sólo puede significar que las cosas están peor de lo que parecen. Tu nunca te rindes, tu nunca te dejas abatir, sin importar lo que sea que este sucediendo, pero irónicamente sonrío… ya que, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un par de meses que estaría en unas antiguas ruinas Centroamericanas sosteniendo está conversación con alguien como tu, definitivamente no lo abría creído; si hace dos años alguien me hubiera dicho que me enamoraría de alguien como tú, yo hubiera golpeado al imbécil que lo estuviera diciendo…

–Discúlpame… tan sólo estoy diciendo tonterías, que tu no quieres escuchar…

Apenas dices eso, yo tomo tu cara, la levanto hacia mi y al tiempo que acaricio tus mejillas me inclino para callarte con un beso, acariciando tus labios tan suaves y tan tersos… Me alejo, no porque halla terminado, sino porque temo que algo realmente malo pase en cualquier momento, en aquel lugar…

–Sigues diciendo cosas que no van contigo, –Digo y en cuanto me he apartado me percato de que estas muy ruborizado por lo que acabo de hacer, y me sorprende tu reacción después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si eres demasiado inocente o si haz tardado en asimilar lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, quizás seas de verdad demasiado inocente… y demasiado bueno para tu propio beneficio– ¿Luchar para proteger la Tierra y a los otros? –reitero tus palabras, pero en forma de pregunta desviando la vista– No suena como a mi estilo, pero… si entre ellos estas tú… creo que no tendré problemas para hacerlo –concluyo y sonrío.

–Kyouya… –Murmuras atónito, y luego sonríes de manera muy tierna, aunque tus ojos están llorosos– Gracias… aunque sólo lo hagas por ésta vez...

"No solo por esta vez", Pienso, "Si este es el mundo en el que tú estas y en el que tú eres feliz… Moriría por defenderlo cuantas veces fuera…"

Intentas correr, pero estas por caerte, te alcazo a sostener, de nuevo nuestros cuerpos se rozan y tu te alejas de inmediato ruborizado, y sé que yo también estoy ruborizado, ¡Que escena más tonta!, esto ya no debería de importar, después de lo ocurrido, llevas una mano tras tu cabeza, estas algo avergonzado por tropezar con la nada, pero yo sé que no es la _nada _(1), y aunque estoy convencido ahora de que te amo, no puedo decírtelo…

"Mi corazón desea tu cautiverio, pero mi alma desea ser libre".

Ambos corremos ahora hacia la sala principal de aquel lugar, donde el verdadero enemigo nos espera. Si es que de verdad somos dos de las piezas claves para defender este mundo, así como se ven las cosas, la situación no creo que sea fácil…

Si es que sobrevivimos a todo esto yo… espero estar a tu lado, aunque tu nunca sepas de mis sentimientos… es el precio que debo de pagar por mis errores.

O-W-A-R-I (Fin)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Con eso de _la nada_, Kyouya se refiere a que Ginga probablemente le cueste estar de pie debido a la penetración, después de todo, lo hizo sin ninguna delicadeza.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖOWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Después de ver el capítulo 148 de MFBeyblade 4D, siento que lloraré, y más aun por la noticia de que 4D es la última saga donde saldrán Ginga, Kyouya y los demás. Y Ryuuga se ha desvanecido, el mejor Blader de todos los tiempos! Buuaaa!

Y sobre este fic, me gustó mucho hacerlo, a pesar de que los lemons son prácticamente una cosa que había decidido dejar de hacer ya, por que además de que soy muy mala para ellos, la verdad es que no les encuentro mucho la razón de ser, sinceramente. PERO, no me quise quedar con las ganas. Como siempre los protagonistas son Ginga y Kyouya (¡Los amooo! xDDD).

Sino soportas el Hard Yaoi y llegaste hasta estas notas… ¡Estoy sorprendida! Aguantaste mucho xDDD, pero por favor no hagas ningún comentario al respecto, evítame la molestia, las advertencias estaban allí al principio.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


End file.
